The invention relates to a massaging device in the shape of a rod with a cylindrical end element, a shell forming the outer surface of the end element made of a rubber-elastic material and a drive unit for generating a motion on the end element.
Such insertable massaging devices are known in the art. For example, EP 1 720 503 B1 discloses a massaging device in the form of a rod, which is made up of a drive unit with a plurality of jaw-like bearing surfaces, which bear from inside on a wall that at least partially forms the outer surface of the massaging device. The drive unit is designed so that an oscillating deformation of the wall occurs along the longitudinal axis and/or in the circumferential direction of the massaging device.
Based on the state of the existing art as described above, it is an object of the invention to present a massaging device that can be manufactured easily and cost-effectively and that enables a differentiated massaging effect.